I wanna be your lover
by Merope Merlinsdaughter
Summary: mild Slash!Atemu x Seth, Noah x Mokuba :Seto hat Yuugi entführt um ihm das Geheimnis seines Erfolg zu entlocken. Mokuba könnte Yuugi helfen, müsste sich aber auf einen zweifelhaften Deal mit Noah einlassen... was hat die Vergangenheit damit zu tun?


Charaktere: Seto Kaiba x Yuugi Muto; Atemu x Seth; Noah Kaiba x Mokuba Kaiba

Art: One Shot

Anlass: Wichteln (Wichtelfanfiction für Sethine)

Setting: Herrenhaus im westlichen Stil der Familie Kaiba, Kaiba Corporation Inc.

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren etc. gehören mir. Alles Eigentum von

Yuugi blinzelte geblendet in das grelle Licht einer Schreibtischlampe, das ihm ins Gesicht schien. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken war die Zelle stockfinster gewesen.

Als sich die Sternchen vor seinen Augen langsam verflüchtigten, hatte der Junge eine Chance seine Umgebung näher zu betrachten.

Der Raum, in dem man ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt hatte war kleiner noch als winzig und vollkommen kahl. Es gab keine Fenster, die Tür war ein Monstrum aus massivem Hochsicherheitsstahl und das Mobiliar belief sich auf nichts weiter als den Stuhl auf dem er saß und einem schmalen Tisch mit Lampe unmittelbar vor seinem Bauch.

Was – oder besser gesagt wer sich noch mit ihm in der Zelle befand war schwer zu sagen, denn Yuugi brachte es nicht über sich in den gleißenden Schein der Lampe zu blicken. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass sich jemand im Schutz des Lichts verbarg.

„Nun...", schnitt die kalte Stimme von keinem Geringeren als Seto Kaiba Höchstselbst durch die eisige Stille. „Willst du mir nicht endlich dein Geheimnis verraten, Yuugi? Das Geheimnis, das es dir erlaubt jeden Gegner zu schlagen... sogar mich?"

Kaiba beugte sich über den Tisch zu Yuugi vor und er konnte nun erkennen, dass dessen Gesicht vor Abscheu verzerrt war.

Yuugi starrte Kaiba fassungslos an. Seto Kaiba – der große Duellmeister – hatte ihn entführt, wie ein Verbrecher? Nur um ihm das Geheimnis seiner Spielstrategie abzupressen? Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Kaiba war doch gewiss ein Mann von Ehre? Wo blieb da der Stolz eines wahren Duellanten? Glaubte dieser Mann denn gar nicht an das Herz der Karten – die Seele von Duel Monsters?! Diese Art ehrlosen Verhörs konnte nur eines bedeuten: Kaiba wollte schummeln! Aber das konnte doch nicht sein?!

Seto Kaiba wollte unfaire Mittel benutzen um das eigene Spiel zu verbessern? ...wo Yuugi ihn doch immer so bewundert hatte und ihn sogar als gleichrangigen Gegner geehrt.

Yuugi seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du musst an das Herz der Karten glauben, Kaiba-san. Sonst wirst du nichts erreichen."

Seto Kaiba verzog voller Verachtung das Gesicht. „Herz der Karten – sicher doch. Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, dass ich dir das abnehme? Du hast irgendeine ausgefuchste Taktik, so viel ist klar ... und wenn du sie mir nicht im guten verraten willst, dann wirst du es eben im bösen tun..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Raum. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, die Lampe erlosch und Yuugi war wieder allein mit der Dunkelheit.

Mokuba schlenderte pfeifend durch die Kellergänge der Kaiba-Villa. Er war auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten ruhigen Plätzchen um in aller Ruhe sein neuestes Computerspiel auf seinem Laptop auszuprobieren, ohne dass Kaiba Corporation gegenüber denen der Konkurrenz (die Mokuba gern heimlich spielte) zu halten.

Immer noch vor sich hin pfeifend gelangte er zu einem kleinen, abgelegenen Nebengang, der wirkte als würde er höchst selten benutzt – genau das Richtige.

Doch kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt um seinen PC hoch zu booten, da vernahm er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Es klang wie ein dumpfes Pochen und drang aus dem Raum hinter der schweren Eisentür in seinem Rücken. Mokuba drückte probeweise die Klinke hinunter und zu seiner Verwunderung war die Tür nicht abgeschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt.

Sehr ungewöhnlich... sonst waren doch immer alle Türen auf Setos Befehl hin verschlossen. Neugierig stieß er die Tür auf und knipste das Licht an.

„Ah!" Vor Schreck stieß Mokuba einen kleinen Schrei aus. Was war das?

„Yuugi was machst du denn hier?", entfuhr es Mokuba überrascht.

Da saß niemand anders als der Duel-Masters-Champion Yuugi Muto geknebelt und an einen Stuhl gefesselt!

„Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Eilig lief er zu ihm, löste seine Fesseln und befreite ihn von dem Knebel.

Yuugis betrübte Antwort folgte augenblicklich, doch gänzlich ohne jede Wut. „Seto."

Obwohl Yuugi um seine Gesichtsmuskulatur zu lockern fast schon komische Grimassen zog, konnte Mokuba nicht darüber lachen.

„Mein großer Bruder? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Nicht Seto! So etwas würde er niemals tun!", erwiderte er fassungslos bei dieser Vorstellung.

Doch Yuugi nickte bestätigend. „Ich konnte es erst auch nicht glauben, aber es ist wahr. Er wollte mir meine Spielstrategie entlocken."

Mokuba schluckte schwer. Das klang allerdings nach seinem großen Bruder... Er seufzte. Also würde er bei Yuugi etwas gut machen müssen. Artig verbeugte er sich. „Erlaube mir dir zu beweisen, dass die Familie Kaiba auch ehrenvoll handeln kann! Lass mich Setos Fehlverhalten bereinigen und dich befreien!"

Yuugi lächelte bei Mokubas Worten. „Du kannst dich aber gewählt ausdrücken!", staunte er. „Aber, in Ordnung. Bring mich hier weg!"

Yuugi hielt Mokuba die Hand hin.

„Gut. Einverstanden" Der Jüngere schlug ein.

Mokuba klappte seinen Laptop zusammen und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm, dann lugte er vorsichtig um die Ecke auf den Gang hinaus. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

„Komm, die Luft ist rein!" Er winkte Yuugi ihm zu folgen. „Ich nehme dich erst mal mit in mein Zimmer. Da bist du vorläufig sicher.", meinte Mokuba im Flüsterton zu seinem Begleiter.

„Was ist, wenn uns jemand auf den Weg dorthin sieht?", fragte Yuugi besorgt.

Mokuba winkte ab. „Das Personal beachtet mich nicht weiter. Für die bin ich so gut wie Luft. Schließleich ist es mein Bruder, der sie bezahlt. Sie kümmern sich lieber um ihren eigenen Kram. Aber falls doch jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte zu fragen, dann bist du einfach mein Schulfreund Shotaro. Die einzige Gefahr entdeckt zu werden droht uns von den Leibwächtern meines Bruders – und wenn uns die erst aufgespürt haben, dann sitzen wir wirklich in der Tinte. Dann ist Seto selbst nämlich auch nie weit."

Yuugi nickte zum Zeichen, dass er Verstanden hatte und Mokuba griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn mit bestimmten Schritten hinter sich her.

Mokuba und Yuugi erreichten ohne Zwischenfälle Mokubas Zimmer. Dort angekommen wollte Mokuba Yuugi erst in seinem Schrank verstecken, doch Yuugi wurde so blass bei dieser Aussicht, dass Mokuba sich seiner erbarmte und ihn auf seinem Bett sitzen ließ.

Aber Mokuba war von Yuugis Anwesenheit etwas enttäuscht, denn dieser schlief sofort ein, anstatt sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Also beschloss Mokuba zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan Computer zu spielen zurück zu kehren.

Doch gerade als er das Spiel starten wollte öffnete sich von selbst ein Fenster.

[bVielen Dank, dass sie meinem Back-up installiert haben[/b , stand dort geschrieben.

Mokuba stutzte. [b Noah, bist du das[/b , tippte er aufgeregt zurück.

Konnte das sein? Nach all der Zeit? Oder war dies ein übler Scherz? Am Ende noch ein Virus?

[b Ja. Ich bin Noah Kaiba. Und du? Kenne ich dich[/b

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Mokubas Lippen. [b Könnte man schon sagen. Ich bin's Mokuba[/b

Eine Pause folgte. Noah schien zu überlegen. [b ... Bist du allein[/b , kam unvermutet die Antwort.

[b Nein. Yuugi ist bei mir, aber er schläft gerade. Seto hat ihn entführt um ihm sein Erfolgsrezept zu stehlen. Ich versuche ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Seto hat ein so starkes Überwachungssystem in unserer Villa installiert, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis sie ihn finden. [/b

[b Nun... ich könnte dir helfen. Ich könnte mich bestimmt in das Überwachungssystem einhacken und es ausschalten. Ich könnte euch helfen ... aber du müsstest mir dafür auch einen weiteren Gefallen tun, Mokuba... [/b

[b Was denn? Ich mach alles, nur helfe bitte Yuugi! Er ist ein lieber Kerl und hat das alles nicht verdient. [/b

Mokuba glaubte Noah auf einer für menschliche Ohren zu hohen Frequenz kichern zu hören. Hatte er etwa etwas falsches gepostet? War dieser ganze Chat überhaupt ein Fehler gewesen?

[bGut. Ich helfe dir. Unter einer Bedingung. Du lässt dich auf einen kleinen ... Flirt mit mir ein... Ich sterbe hier drin fast vor sexueller Frustration[/b

Währendessen schlief Yuugi unruhig in Mokubas Bett. Der Pharao hatte ihn mal wieder auf eine Reise ins Innere des Labyrinths des Milleniumpuzzles genommen.

Der Geist des schlafenden Yuugi folgte Atemu hinab ins Herz des Labyrinths – über einige steile hin zu einer geschlossenen Tür. Der Pharao schien diesmal genau zu wissen welche Erinnerung sich dahinter verbarg, denn er lächelte voller Vorfreude.

„Heute, Yuugi, zeige ich dir einen meiner kostbarsten Schätze!", kündigte er an, drückte die Tür auf und schob ihn in den Raum dahinter.

Atemu war zurück in seinem Palast in Ägypten und saß auf seinem Thron.

Sein Hohepriester Seth machte ihm soeben seine Aufwartung. Mit einer ehrerbietigen Geste verneigte sich der Priester vor ihm und sagte: „Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, mein Pharao?"

Atemu nickte bestätigend. „Ja, in der Tat. Das habe ich."

„Gibt es irgendein besonderes Anliegen, warum ihr mich sehen wolltet?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Atemus Züge. „Ja, so ist es. Ich hab ein neues Spiel erdacht in dem ihr euch mit mir messen müsst..."

Er stand auf und ging schnurstracks auf Seth zu.

„Was genau...?", setzte Seth an. Doch weiter kam er nicht.

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen hatte Atemu die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen zurückgelegt, legte ihm spielerisch einen Arm um den Nacken und zog ihn noch dichter zu sich.

„Was glaubst du wohl, mein lieber Seth?"

Seths Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung als Atemu sich vorlehnte und ihn küsste.

Vorsichtig strich er mit der Zunge über die Lippen des anderen und versuchte sich Einlass zu verschaffen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien Seth völlig verkrampft zu sein.

Atemu seufzte innerlich. Genau aus diesem Grund würde Seth auch nie ein besserer Spieler werden als er selbst – Seth ließ sich einfach nicht genügend auf die jeweilige Situation ein...

Der Pharao stellte Seth ein Bein, während er ihm einen Schubs gab, so dass dieser zwangsläufig nach hinten kippte und mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen auf den Fliesen landete und liegen blieb.

Atemu war durchaus zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis, hatte Seth doch vor lauter Schreck den Mund geöffnet und war zu perplex um dem Drängen des Pharao weiter zu widerstehen. Mit einem triumphierenden Aufstöhnen machte Atemu sich daran Seths Mundhöhle zu erforschen – und wie von einem Reflex ausgelöst begann Seth allmählich den Kuss zu erwidern.

Als sie sich kurz von einander lösten um nach Luft zu schnappen brachte Seth ein, „ Aber was erzähle ich bloß Kisara...?", hervor, doch Atemu verschloss ihm mit einem erneuten Kuss den Mund und hinderte ihn so am weiter reden.

„Das ist doch vollkommen egal!", hauchte er Seth ins Ohr und machte sich daran ihn von seiner störenden Robe zu befreien, während er seinen Hals und das Schlüsselbein mit Küssen bedeckte.

Mokuba war höchst verunsichert. Meinte Noah etwa das was er dachte, dass er meinte?

[b Wie stellst du dir das vor[/b

[b Ganz einfach. Da ich zwar keinen Körper, wohl aber ein Vorstellungsvermögen besitze ist die Sache doch ganz einfach. Komm schon. Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Cyber Sex mit dir... [/b

Mokuba fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter. Das war ja...! Aber er hatte Noah einen Gefallen zugesichert und es hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können. Also... warum nicht? Nicht das ihn dieser Gedanke nicht reizen würde... Doch wie anfangen? Am besten mit etwas harmlosen.

[b Ich gehe auf dich zu und küsse deine Lippen. [/b , tippte Mokuba unsicher.

[b Ich erwidere deinen Kuss und dringe langsam mit der Zunge in deinen Mund vor [/b , schrieb Noah zurück.

[bIch streiche dir über den Rücken und beginne dein Hemd aufzuknüpfen... [/b

Noah schien weit weniger Skrupel zu haben als Mokuba, denn sein nächster Schritt war weit drastischer...

[b Ich fahre deine Brust hinab und küsse deinen Bauch. Dann öffne ich den Knopf deiner Hose. Was für ein überflüssiges Kleiderstück... [/b

Yuugi erwachte mit einem Schrei. Ihm war Speiübel und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?! Der Pharao und Seth ein Liebespaar? Ganz unmöglich! Würde das nicht auch bedeuten, dass zwischen ihm und Kaiba ein ähnliches Band existierte? Nicht auszudenken! Nein! Ganz unmöglich!

„Yuugi, ist dir nicht gut? Du hast geschrieen und du siehst so blass aus?", fragte Mokuba. Yuugi entging nicht, dass Setos kleiner Bruder leicht verlegen aussah, so als hätte er ihn durch sein plötzliches Erwachen bei irgend etwas intimen gestört.

„Nein... Ja ... Ich weiß nicht. Mokuba, ich fürchte ich muss mit Seto sprechen...", meinte Yuugi schließlich. „Bringst du mich zu ihm?"

Mokuba sprang eilig von seinem Stuhl auf. Aus irgend einem Grund wirkte er erleichtert. „Du willst also nicht mehr fliehen?"

„Nein."

„Gut! Dann zeige ich dir den Weg zu seinem Studienzimmer."

Seto sah überrascht auf als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Wer es wohl wagte ihn um diese Uhrzeit zu stören?

„Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Yuugi trat ein.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Seto aufrichtig überrascht. Sollte eben dieser Yuugi nicht als Gefangener in einem seiner Keller hocken? Wie war dieser Wicht denn daraus entkommen? Hatten seine Leibwächter etwa bei den Fesseln geschlampt?

„Dein Bruder war so freundlich mich hier her zu bringen. Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Kaiba zog abschätzig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „So? Ich aber nicht mit dir. Geh zurück in den Keller, Muto!"

„Kaiba! Es ist wichtig! Es hat mit deinem vergangenen Ich zu tun, mit Seth. Er..."

Seto fiel ihm ungeduldig ins Wort. „Das interessiert mich nicht! Das habe ich dir doch schon mal gesagt! Ich glaube nicht an diesen Reinkarnations- Schwachsinn. Alles Nonsens. Nichts als Hokuspokus und Wichtigtuerei..."

„Aber... Seto! Seth hatte eine Beziehung mit Pharao Atemu!"

Kaiba stockte etwas in seinen Bewegungen, doch dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Wirklich Yuugi, wenn man dich kennt braucht man keinen Clown mehr im Bekanntenkreis. Natürlich hatten die beiden eine Beziehung zu einander. Sie waren Freunde. Wir sind keine. Reicht das Thema?"

Yuugi schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Der Pharao hat mir eine seine Erinnerungen gezeigt... in der er Seth küsste ... auf den Mund!"

Er schüttelte sich und wurde etwas grün um die Nase.

„Seto, die beiden waren ein Liebespaar!"

Das Lachen blieb Seto im Halse stecken. Was erzählte Yuugi da? Meinte der das etwa ernst? Konnte er etwa ...? nein, woher hätte er das wissen sollen...

„Glaubst du nicht eher das ganze entspringt deiner Phantasie, mein Lieber? Nichts als aufgestaute Teenager-Hormone. Wunschdenken."

Yuugi lief puterrot an. „Wunschdenken?!"

„Ja, du versuchst dich mit dieser Lüge frei zu kaufen. Du glaubst, wenn ich zugebe ein solches Interesse für dich wie dein Pharao für deinen Seth zu empfinden, dass ich dich dann laufen lasse, ohne dass du mir deine Spielstrategie verrätst! Ha! Ich habe dich durchschaut!"

„Das ist ja die Höhe! So etwas würde ich nie tun! Das wäre unaufrichtig!", ereiferte sich Yuugi.

„Schade... es hätte klappen können. Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich wirklich gehen lassen... Denn weißt du Yuugi, ich besitze tatsächlich eine kleine Schwäche für dich...", seufzte Seto, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und legte die Füße auf seinen Mahagoni-Schreibtisch.

„Aber wer nicht will, der hat schon..."


End file.
